There is currently a growing demand from consumers wishing to drink coffee or tea outside the establishments for such purposes, either because they are short of time or wish to enjoy their drink outdoors.
To date numerous take-away cups have been manufactured known as “take&away” for drinking coffee whilst travelling, on the way to work, or at work, yet no take-away tea cups have been manufactured. Tea needs to be prepared in advance, insofar as the teabag must not remain in contact with the beverage any longer than necessary, since this could alter its flavour.
Normally, when preparing tea, a teapot is used, into which water or hot milk are poured, adding a teaball or a teabag with the tea leaves or the desired preparation. After a few minutes, the liquid is separated from the tea leaves, either by pouring the contents of the teapot into available cups, or by removing from the teapot the preparation with the tea leaves. This step is essential, since failure to do so, will result in the tea spending more time than desired in contact with the liquid, thus altering the flavour of the beverage.
In the case of the tea cup in this invention, a teapot does not need to be used, as the cup will perform its function, insofar as the step of separating the tea from the liquid is solved by pulling the string from which the teabag hangs, from the lid exterior , in order to subsequently fix it in place and thus prevent the bag from descending and re-entering into contact with the beverage.
This invention simplifies the instruments required for the “ceremony” of preparing tea, reducing the amount of time required, which hitherto had made the concept of take-away tea unviable.